


6 Smiles

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette endgame, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post Reveal, Pre-Relationship, to win a date with Tad Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: He should stop there. Marinette was okay, talking to a teacher, an activity not out of the normal for her. Then she would walk home with Luka, but despite knowing that Adrien only walked a couple of steps before twisting around again. The motion had caught Luka’s attention, but it left him in a place where words weren’t coming to him.“You win.” It was a summary of everything that he was feeling at the moment. Mari was happy with Luka, so who was he to ruin it?Luka blinked a couple of times, “I’m sorry?”“I want her to be happy.” There was no need to use Marinette’s name, Adrien was positive that Luka knew about his crush on her, but this was the first time he had been bold enough to bring it up to his face. Luka could distract her, so she didn’t get as much time as Adrien, but Ladybug and Chat Noir had an unbreakable bond that Luka couldn’t touch even if he knew her alter ego.“Contrary to your popular opinion, I want that too.”"Then you wouldn't mind answering a couple questions, did you know that she has six smiles?"





	6 Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- Wipes the sweat off forehead. I'm so glad I was able to finish this on time. It was a last minute decision to finish this for Valentine's Day, but the words just poured out of me. 
> 
> So this one-shot is inspired out a some of the scenes from a movie called To WIn a Date with Tad Hamilton. It's an older movie, but this scene melts my heart every time.

 

It was all his fault. He had pushed the topic of revealing their identities, and it led to a series of events where he got what he wanted, and everything fell apart. Adrien could remember his stomach drop when he found that the love of his life was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He would have to drop to his knees and beg for a chance, but the point was moot, she was taken. Marinette had started to date Luka not even a month ago after he figured out that he might have feelings for her. He had tried to be happy for her when he found out initially, but knowing what he did now, the information gutted him all over again. The love of his life was sitting right behind him, how could the teacher expect him to pay attention to the review for the quiz next week?

"Earth to Adrien? Are you okay?" Nino nudged Adrien's shoulder pulling him out of his another pity party to realize class had ended, and even worse Marinette was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, fine." He was anything but fine, but even if he did tell Nino the basics, it wasn't like his best friend could do much about it.

"Alya is waiting for me, but if you need to talk, I can tell her that I need a rain check."

"Nah, you go on, it's Valentine's Day; I don't want Alya to skin me alive. I have some questions that I wanted to talk to M. Foret about."

Nino placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder, "I'm here for you if you need me."

A pang of jealousy grew within his chest as he watched Nino meet his girlfriend at the door with a kiss and the two strolled off hand in hand. He wanted that more than anything, but he only had his eyes set on one person, and she... had Luka. He sighed as he gathered his things and slung his backpack over his shoulder. It wasn't necessarily the truth when he told Nino he needed to talk to the teacher; he knew that in doing so it prevented him from seeing Luka steal a kiss from her on the steps. For his sake, that was worth all the wasted time with one of his least favorite professors.

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. Of course, it had to be raining; it was the universe’s way to torture him especially on Valentine’s Day; he could hear her laughter echoing between the raindrops. He gripped his black umbrella tighter the edges of his knuckles brimming on a white color from lack of blood circulation.

The one upside is Marinette and Luka should have already left, he stayed much later than he usually did when asking questions about the homework (even if he didn’t really need it).

Adrien froze when he saw Luka leaning against the wall. No doubt he was waiting to walk Marinette home. His skin crawled. This was the guy wooing over his lady — the one who had earned Marinette’s laughter, joy, and her love.

All this time he was focused on Ladybug when she sat behind him in class. He felt like an idiot. The worst part was Luka didn’t know exactly who Marinette was.

All he could do was be there for her as support. As a friend. And as a friend, he had to make sure Luka was taking care of her. He shoved his hands in the pocket and took the plunge and approached him.

“Luka,” the words such in his throat. “You—uh, waiting on Marinette?”

“Yeah, She had to talk to her teacher about something.”

He should stop there. Marinette was okay, talking to a teacher, an activity not out of the normal for her. Then she would walk home with Luka, but despite knowing that Adrien only walked a couple of steps before twisting around again. The motion had caught Luka’s attention, but it left him in a place where words weren’t coming to him.

“You win.” It was a summary of everything that he was feeling at the moment. Mari was happy with Luka, so who was he to ruin it?

Luka blinked a couple of times, “I’m sorry?”

“I want her to be happy.” There was no need to use Marinette’s name, Adrien was positive that Luka knew about his crush on her, but this was the first time he had been bold enough to bring it up to his face. Luka could distract her, so she didn’t get as much time as Adrien, but Ladybug and Chat Noir had an unbreakable bond that Luka couldn’t touch even if he knew her alter ego.

“Contrary to your popular opinion, I want that too.”

Their friendship had been strained at best since Luka started to date _his_ best friend. As easy as it would be to leave the conversation there, he was already riled up and in no headspace to back down.

“Do you know how long she keeps on hair in pigtails versus anything else?” Marinette had been more bold about new hairstyles over the year, she always looked gorgeous, but he lived for the days that she wore pigtails. It was familiar, warm; she felt like home on those days especially when she smiled at him.

“Why would that matter?” Luka scoffed, “she looks pretty no matter how she wears her hair.”

He didn’t get it, nor did Adrien expect him to. He had been mooning over Ladybug for as long as he could remember but also had started to take note of the girl behind him over the previous year. He half chuckled to himself to calm the voice that wanted nothing more to shout that he didn’t deserve her. “Did you know she has six different smiles?”

“Six smiles?”

“Yeah, one when something flat out makes her laugh then there’s one where she’s laughing out of politeness.” It spoke to her character, Marinette always wanted to do anything in her power to make people at ease. “She has this smile when she’s making plans for her sketches.” And planning out Lucky Charms, he mentally added. “One for when she is making fun of herself.” That was one of his favorites; he loved seeing so carefree and relaxed. Marinette had enough stress with preparing for university and saving Paris, not to mention her duties as guardian in training. “She has a smile for when she’s uncomfortable.” He knew that one well, she wore it whenever she met with his father. “And one —“ he stopped himself as his mind pounded him with images of Marinette laughing and smiling with Alya, Nino, or the girls before it switched to memories that they shared when he was Adrien and Chat. “One where’s she’s talking about her friends.”

Friends. He had used that word so much around her, and now he wished they were much more. He clung to the thought that if they were meant to be, that she would find her way back to him.

 _“_ I don’t know those things yet.”

And that’s why Luka shouldn’t be with her; he treated everyday like it was an ordinary everyday thing, unlike the privilege it was. “No you don’t,” Her bitter tone stung through. Even though Adrien believed that Luka didn’t deserve her, he knew deep down he didn’t either. He had made so many mistakes over the years; it was only fair he missed his chance with her. It was the price of his bad luck. “She’s a—a treasure more than you could possibly know. Marinette isn’t just some wholesome city girl; some good breath of fresh air. She’s a wonderful person with a huge heart! And the kind of beauty that a guy once sees once.”

Adrien knew he needed to stay calm, picking fights with Luka wouldn’t gain him any favor with his Lady. He winced to himself; he couldn’t put that label on her; she was never his.

“If there’s even a chance that you could break her heart-“ he stopped himself as the air in his lungs got sucked out at the thought. Adrien would never wish that on her, but if they wouldn’t last the pain would be minimized if it was earlier on in their relationship. “For her sake, please, walk away.” Adrien knew not many people entered relationships thinking that it wouldn’t last, least of all Marinette. It meant that she had to see the potential of being with Luka, whether she saw the potential in him was a fact that caused his stomach to churn.

“I could never—ok?” Luka replied.

“Good. Because if you do, I swear I’ll rip you apart with my bare hands.” What scared him was he didn’t didn’t know how serious he was about the threat. He had always been protective of Marinette in general, but now that he learned she was his partner as well. If Luka ever hurt Marinette in purpose—well for the sake of everyone involved he hoped that he would never find out what he would do.

This was the part that he waited for Luka to blow up, start yelling, anything. He had crossed lines in his speech because he allowed his passion to take over.

Instead, Luka placed his hand in his shoulder, “you’re a good guy.”

The comment stung as if the words crafted a blade and sliced open his skin. Adrien Agreste had always been good enough, with his hobbies, school, and work, but now—

“Just not good enough.”

Luka’s mouth open to reply, but he never got the chance.

“There you are.” Marinette’s voice cut between them.

Adrien couldn’t pinpoint the look that she had on her face; it was a mix of nervousness of caution. He allowed himself to linger as her bluebell eyes captivated her heart for the umpteenth time and drove his drowning soul to patter with hope. Marinette owned his whole world, but he gave it to her gladly every time.

Luka leaned in to give her a kiss, only to meet her cheek instead of her lips. He frowned but was grateful that she still allowed his hand to grasp hers. He had known that Marinette used to like Adrien for years, it was hard to ignore. She swore she was over him, and he wanted to believe her more than anything, but moments like this spread seeds of doubt. There was something between them that ran deeper, even if it happened to platonic. It was a month after they had started dating that Adrien started to hang around more and talking to her constantly. When he approached Marinette on the matter, he had nothing to worry about; that they were just friends. He believed her, but as he watched the two interact, it wasn’t hard to pick up on Adrien’s growing feelings. Luka didn’t know if Marinette had picked up on it too, but she remained loyal to him and that kept some of his anxiety at bay.

The rain had stopped, and he fully was ready to use it to his advantage.

Luka squeezed her hand, “ready to go?” He only managed to take a few steps before he felt resistance at his wrist. His girlfriend was biting her lip, mulling over something, before her head turned back in Adrien’s direction.

“Give me one minute,” she promised, releasing his hand in the process. Before he could protest, she was running to catch up with Adrien.

"Just like she always has,"  he muttered to himself. 

 

“Adrien! Adrien!” He froze in place when he heard her. He had to quiet the voice in her head; she wasn’t chasing him to confess her love or anything, she probably wanted to say goodbye. The second locked, he knew he was a goner; the hope that their interactions between them would dull the pain of his broken heart.

“Yes, Mar?” He couldn’t ignore the fact that Luka was waiting for her.

She shoved her hands in the pockets, “are you ok? Is there an Akuma or does Master Fu need us?”

Of course, duty was hardwired into her DNA because of Ladybug. As much as he wished, there was a reason to keep her with him, but the luck wasn’t in his cards.

“No, nothing like that.”

“What were you talking to Luka about?”

 _You_. But Adrien couldn’t admit that instead, he would have to do what he hated, to lie. “Small talk to pass the time.” If small talk meant a vivid love confession for Marinette to her boyfriend, then he was telling the truth.

“Did-did I do something wrong?”

Adrien’s eyes blew wide open. “No,” the word couldn’t tumble out fast enough, “of course not.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

She could always read him like an open book, “I’m not.” Another lie and he hated himself for it. It was easier on his heart if he put the necessary distance between them unless she needed him. He would always be there for her then.

“Since when do we lie to each other?”

The silence between them was deafening; it made Adrien almost miss the patter of the rain to fill the gap. “You better go,” He sighed as he adjusted the strap of his bag eyes falling to the floor.  “Luka is waiting for you.” As much as this conversation hurt to have, walking away from the love of his life twisted the knife in his heart even more.

 

“Mar, you’ve been quiet. Are you okay?” Marinette jolted from her thoughts to see her boyfriend peering down at her. It was then that she realized that most of their walk was filled with silence instead of their usual conversations. She must have given at bare minimum one word answers, or he would have stopped her long before they reached bakery.  
“Sorry,” she replied, although she couldn’t bring herself to be. It was not a crime to not want to talk, especially with her head space in the condition it was in. “I just have a lot on my mind.”  
  
Luka’s shoulder brushed hers playfully. “Penny for your thoughts?”  
  
It was the nice boyfriend gesture, but it didn’t help that she couldn’t talk about it.  
  
She couldn’t tell him that she heard his entire conversation with Adrien.  
  
And certainly not tell him that her heart fluttered in her chest as her mind soared.  
  
Her partner, one of her best friends, _loved_ her.  
  
The reveal came as such an inconvenient time that she wished that they could go back and do it right a month earlier before she had agreed to go out with Luka. But life wasn’t fair and sometimes cruel, and the look plastered on Adrien’s face when he found out burned into her memory and haunted dreams at night. The reveal changed them.  
It took a week or two to get back into a rhythm as Chat and Ladybug, but it became more comfortable as neither addressed what happened. As if the knowledge that Adrien Agreste was her partner was anything she would forget anytime soon.  
  
She expected the love that Chat claimed he had for Ladybug over the years would spill over into their personal lives, but that never came, in fact, Adrien only grew more distant after he found out her secret. All she could really conclude was that his love for Ladybug didn’t extend to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. With the dust settled, she turned back to focus on Luka who she knew liked her.  
  
Until today.  
  
Today gave her the knowledge that she could be with Adrien, that door wasn’t closed like she thought it was. Granted, she wasn’t supposed to know it, but she couldn’t help be listen in when she heard her name.

And now she was at a crossroad. She could continue with Luka and pretend that she didn’t hear them. A voice inside her whispered that it would be impossible, and Marinette knew that it was the truth.

“It’s nothing.” For once she was thankful that they were at the bakery. Maybe she could talk to Tikki of what to do. She leaned in a kissed her cheek, but only made it a couple of steps before Luka’s voice stopped her.

“It’s about Adrien, isn’t it.”

She cringed, and her mind circled for something to say, unfortunately, the silence was enough of an answer for him.

“Look, Mar. I’m not going to pretend that I understand what kind of connection you have with him, but I couldn’t ignore the way you two looked at each other today.” He sighed, “I’ve never doubted your loyalty once, but I have to ask, do you still love him?”

  
  
Adrien didn’t think twice about packing, his yearly trip to London with his father was right around the corner. For the first time, he was looking forward to it; space would be good to help mend his broken heart. Maybe when he got back after the two weeks, he could pretend that he wasn’t bothered at all. The rain had started for the second time that day, only this time much harder than before. Not ideal for any Valentine’s date outdoors, but his mind ran through the possibility that Marinette and Luka were snuggled up on her couch watching a movie or otherwise preoccupied. The single thought made him pack faster—that is until a flash of red caught his eye. It took a double take for him to realize that Ladybug hung outside his window absolutely drenched because of the storm. Instinct kicked in, and he raced over to let her in. To think a couple of months ago he would do anything for Ladybug to come to visit him in the night; now he lived with the knowledge that he saw her daily.  
  
“What are you doing here? Is everything ok?” Given the date, she should be her boyfriend, not prancing around Paris rooftops in a downpour.  
  
“Spots off.”  
  
Adrien decided that he never would get sick of watching her detransform. The raindrops still rolled off Marinette’s body, the suit providing no protection against the rain. He ran off to the bathroom to grab her a towel. She ruffled her hair without a word, making his stomach butterflies flare up. It couldn’t be a Paris emergency; she wouldn’t make him wait for the news.  
  
“Oh, you’re packing.”  
  
Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, it’s for my annual trip with my father.”  
  
“To London, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” he replied wondering how she could remember such a tiny detail. The trips weren’t that long. “Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?” The question has been eating him since he saw her. Why did she come to visit him today of all days?  
  
“Luka and I broke up.”  
  
He tried not to react to the news; he didn’t think Luka would take his advice. To drop her suddenly like that- what he said must have made an impact.  
  
“It wasn’t an easy decision to break things off, but no matter how good of a guy that he is, I couldn’t love him.”  
  
She broke up with him? What did that mean concerning them? Adrien tried not to get his hopes set too high, even though his pounding heart screamed that she braved a storm to do so.  
  
“Oh?” He closed the suitcase realizing that the conversation had fully caught his interest. “And why’s that?”  
  
“Because I’m still in love with you.”  
  
All the air raced out of his lungs only to crash in on itself sending his head spinning. She was in love—what made her realize that?  
  
“I don’t understand.” He craved more context; especially since he didn’t know she was in love with him in the first place. He would have remembered something that important.  
  
“Adrien, you have five different smiles.”  
  
His world ground to a halt; she had heard him with Luka. This was too much of a coincidence otherwise. The heat of embarrassment spread throughout his chest. He wanted to lock himself in his closet so she wouldn’t see him malfunctioning, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away.  
  
“How much did you hear?” he asked. If she woke up tomorrow with different feeling then maybe he could salvage their friendship, as long as she didn’t hear everything.  
  
Marinette didn’t give him an answer and continued her speech. “One when you think someone is an idiot.”  
  
She released a soft laugh as she let memories take over and Adrien found he couldn’t look away. “You have this smile whenever you’re given baked goods, and I adore your smile when you're jamming out to Jagged Stone with friends.”  
  
Her soft eyes beckoned him to stand and take the courage to step towards her. Adrien’s eyes half-lidded as her hand reached to run through his golden locks.  
“One you wear when you’re Chat Noir.”  
  
The contact left him causing a small whimper. He had a feeling that her touch would always him in a wreck in the best and worst way possible.  
  
“And one,” her lips lifted into a tender smile as her eyes twinkled with love and admiration. “One when you’re looking at me.”  
  
He melted into her touch when she cupped his cheek and happily greeted her lips as she stood on her tiptoes to fill the void between them. She had come back to him, just like he knew she eventually would. The cat and his bug, the way things were meant to be. They could figure out how this would change their dynamic another day, but for now, Adrien Agreste was perfectly content with affectionate whispers, loving touches and stolen kisses were hidden by the roar of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- Let me know what you think! For those who follow me, I'm going to hopefully have the epilogue for Moments out soon. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
